


Weekend with the Stark Family

by SketchySituation



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Competition, May Has Died, Ned is a good friend, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter and Tony hug, Peter is Just the Kindest, Tony Stark Cries, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, will update tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchySituation/pseuds/SketchySituation
Summary: In order to boost the Avengers public image. The accords officials demand the Avengers hold a competition in which one lucky person gets to spend a weekend at the Avengers tower.Three guesses who wins... Hint: It's not Peter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did not expect to write this... It just happened. Good News... The second chapter is nearly finished.

The Avengers enter the meeting room. They'd been called in by Accords officials for some important news. As they entered the room they saw the Accords officials already waiting for their arrival in the hologram.

“Avengers!” one of the officials greets when he sees them enter.

“Why have you called us?” Steve asks.

“Straight down to business I see. Well, Here’s the thing. The public isn’t very happy with you after your little Barnes stunt. So, we need to gain some of that favour back.”

“And how do you suppose we do that?”

“Simple. We want you to host a civilian for a weekend next month. That shouldn’t be too hard.”

“Who?” asks Tony concerned for Peter’s Identity. “and how is that going to help gain favour?”

“We don’t know who it will be because they will be chosen via a competition. The winner will stay in the Avengers tower for one weekend.”

“No way in hell-”

“Tony” Steve interrupts. “We need this.”

“No Steve. _You_ need this! There is confidential stuff in the tower.” says Tony angrily, thinking of keeping Peter secret. ”I’m not just going to let some random person have free reign of it for a weekend.”

“They won’t have free reign.” The Accords official assures. “You are free to restrict them to the more public areas. There is no option, we have decided, and this will happen whether you like it or not. The Avengers must regain some popularity with the public.”

“Fine,” says Tony sighing loudly. “Then they will sign a non-disclosure agreement though. No exceptions. I have things in that tower that aren’t so easily hidden.”

The Accords official looks to his colleagues who nod in agreement “That is acceptable.”

“Fine.” Tony sniffs and walks out of the room.

 

\----------------------------

 

Peter sits on the edge of his bed silently flicking through the photo album May gave him on his 15th birthday. He runs his fingers over one that pictures Ben, May and himself standing outside the Stark Expo entrance. An Ironman helmet slid on top of his head. They are all smiling together happily at the camera.

His bedroom door opens, and Peter looks up as Tony enters.

Tony seeing the look on Peters' face comes over and sits beside him. “Hey!” he says surprised when he sees the picture. “You went to a stark expo.”

“Yeah” Peter replies leaning into Tony’s side. “It was that Hammer industries one where they brought out all the robots that turned evil.”

Tony leaned back to look Peter in his eyes. “You were there that night? Jesus.”

“You saved me.” Peter continued. “I was wearing that mask and one of the robots thought I was you. So, I put my hand up to blast it and-”

“-I came up behind you and saved you.”

“You said ‘Good job kid’. That was like the happiest day of my life when I was a kid.” Peter grinned with nostalgia.

“Jesus kid. You’ll turn me grey.” Tony hugged peter tighter.

Peter turned the page and saw a photo just of May. “I miss her so much.” He whispered.

“I know kid.” Tony gives him a kiss on the forehead. “I’m sorry.”

Peter just hugs tony back.

“Breakfast is ready sir” Friday speaks to the room.

“Thank you, Friday. Come on kid, time for lunch and I’ve got some news.”

“Good or bad?” Peter asks.

“Uhm, both? Kinda? Come on.” Tony pulls peter up from the bed and leads them to the kitchen.

 

Entering the kitchen Peter is surprised to see all the Avengers present. “Must be big news” he mutters quietly to himself as he sits down.

“Alright first off Peter-” Tony tells Peter about the competition and how the winner will be required to sign a non-disclosure agreement. “We don’t care what the officials say. If it’s something you’re not comfortable with Peter, I’ll go back in there and stop this whether they like it or not. You’re more important than some good publicity.”

“I-” Peter hesitates. “No. No, it’s fine. I don’t mind.” Peter assures.

“Ok then. Remember you can change your mind any time.”

“I Know.”

“The good news now.” Tony walks over to a cabinet and grabs a yellow envelop. He hands it to Peter “I received this from the lawyers today.”

Peter opens the folder and reads the top line. Looking up in shock, Peter runs from his chair and wraps his arms around Tony. Clutching tightly. “Oh my god! It was approved.” He says loudly into Tony’s chest.

“That’s right.” Tony laughs. His eyes filling with tears. “You’re now officially my son.”

Peter laughs then cries. He wipes his eyes still in shock. “I can’t believe it.”

Pepper stands up. “Peter.” She says hesitantly.

Peter looks over at Pepper.

“Due to my… _history._ They would only allow the adoption if someone else was also adopting you.“ Tony explains. ”Given that I am marrying Pepper-”

“-we decided that _I_ would be the other one to adopt you.” Pepper finishes. “Peter, I know we only discussed Tony adopting you and-”

Peter cuts Pepper off. “It’s fine,” Peter says. “I'd love to have you as my mum.” Peter smiles. He had gotten closer to Pepper over the last three months since May died. Sometimes he would work on his homework in her office and they’d chat about random things. Peter couldn’t think of a better person to be his second guardian.

Relieved by Peters words. Pepper tears up and embraces him. “I'm glad.” she says.

“Congratulations!” Steve says standing up and holding his orange juice in toast. The other Avengers also give their congratulations.

“Yes, congratulations young spider on your new mother and father!” says Thor.

“Thanks guys.” says Peter smiling widely.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter was sitting in the school cafeteria with Ned sliding peas one by one to the opposite side of his large salad container.

“Who puts peas in salad anyway?” Ned commented eyeing Peters’ salad with disgust.

“Pepper made my lunch today. She said I need to eat more than pop tarts and pizza.”

“Making you eat that is a crime if you ask me.”

“I know…” Peter bemoaned.

“Does Miss Potts know you need to eat more than the average person? That doesn’t look like enough… You can have my sandwich if you want?”

Peter gave Ned a painful look as he pulled two more large salads from his bag. “Thanks, but I’m good.”

“Dude… Tell me they’re at least different kinds of salads.”

Peter smirked and shook his head. “All peas.”

“Errrgh! That sucks man, maybe you can get Mister Stark to convince Miss Potts to…”

Peter stopped listening. Secretly he was pleased. Although pea salad wasn’t his most favourable lunch choice it warmed him to know that Pepper cared. He’d eat pea salad every day if it’s what Pepper wanted.

Thinking of Pepper reminded him that he hadn’t told Ned about the adoption yet or that Tony was even going to adopt him. Telling Ned meant it was would have been real and Ned would have been excited and that would have made Peter excited and then Peter wouldn’t have been able to handle it if the adoption hadn’t gone through, but now it’s real and he was officially Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark. Tony had asked him if he wanted to change his name and he agreed.  He knew he’d never be able to fully get rid Parker, he still loved his parents and wanted that to be a part of him, but Tony didn’t care and so his name became hyphenated.

“-eter. Peter!” Peter came out of his thoughts and looked up at Ned who’d stopped talking. “You ok?”

Peter nodded, and Ned continued. “Well as I was saying maybe Mister Stark can-”

“Tony adopted me” Peter blurted.

Ned’s eyes went wide in disbelief. “What?!” he whisper-yelled leaning in closer to Peter. “Say that again.”

Peter smiled, giddiness filling his insides. “Tony _and_ Pepper adopted me.”

Ned just sat there with his mouth open unmoving.

After about 20 seconds Peter started to get concerned.

“Ned? Ned!” Peter reached over and shook his friends’ shoulder. “Ned.”

“Oh my god. Oh my god oh my god oh my god. Peter that’s insane!”

“I know…”

“Do you call them-” Ned paused. “-Mum and Dad?”

Peter just smiled widely.

“Your life is trippy dude, congratulations!”

“Thanks, Ned.”

“PENIS!” They heard Flash yell from the other side of the cafeteria.

“Ignore him” Ned immediately said. It was like a reflex.

“HEY, PENIS!”

Peter sighed and both he and Ned both turn in unison to glare at Flash only for him get up and walk over to their table.

“You hear about the competition?” Flash smirked.

“Uhh… yeah, what about it?” answered Peter.

“When I win this thing-”

Ned cut flash off. “What? _You_ win this thing? Really Flash? There’s literally going to be hundreds of thousands and people entering this competition what makes you so sure you’re gonna win?”

Flash lifted his chin. “I can’t tell you that. You’ll just have to wait and see.”

Peter dramatically rolled in eyes. “Sure, whatever Flash. Is that all or can we finish our lunches now.”

Flash snorted and turned to leave. “Just you wait, Parker. When I win, the first thing I’m gonna tell Tony Stark is how you’re using his name to gain popularity in school.”

“Oh, I’m so scared.” Peter droned sarcastically. “Fuck off Eugene.”

“Whatever Penis.”

When Flash left Ned turned to Peter. “You should just get Mr Stark to ban Flash from winning.”

“I could… but then he’d want to know _why_ I want that.”

“And…?”

“I can’t do that Ned, he’d kill Flash. Literally.”

“Maybe…”

“You coming over that weekend?”

“Uhh, you even have to ask? Yes! Let me call mum real quick. Maybe I can come this weekend too.”

 

\----------------------------

 

The night of the competition announcement everyone was sitting around the living room waiting for the results of the competition on television.

“This is ridiculous,” Tony grumbled. ”We shouldn’t have to do this. Press conferences and fairs and charity balls are one thing, but this? It’s an invasion of privacy.”

“Tony.”

“No, Steve. I’m about to let some random person put Peters identity at risk all for some useless public goodwill.”

“It’s not useless! We have to do this Tony, the more in favour we are with the public the less the governments will restrict us.”

Tony scoffed and walked away. Pepper followed to console him.

“Steve.” Said Natasha placing her hand on his arm. “Let it go, we get it, so does Tony. It’s just Peter’s his son.

Peter who had been listening intensely to the argument turned back to the tv. “We missed it!” he exclaimed as the presenters ended the show. “Who won?”

“Some kid, around your age.” Clint answered “Eugene Thompson.”

Peter world came to a halt. He groaned and placed his head in his hands.

“What is it Peter?” asked Natasha. “Do you know him?”

“What?!” Exclaimed Peter quickly facing Natasha. “NO! I mean, no. I don’t know him. I just, ahh forgot I have a test on Monday.”

“Riiight,” said Clint. “Whatever you say kiddo.”

“Gotta go, goodnight!” Peter ran off.

 

Once Peter left the remaining Avengers all looked at each other.

“Doesn’t know him, my arse.” Scoffed Clint.

 

Back in his room Peter immediately calls Ned.

“Holy shit!” yelled Ned. “What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know Ned, he’ll be here _tomorrow_.”

“We are not prepared for this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to work my hatred for peas into this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Peters' eyes flicker open, groaning he rolls over in bed. 'Do I have to get up?' he mutters to the empty room.

"Yep," Tony says as he enters Peters room. He sees Peters miserable face and tells Friday to open the curtains.

"Nooooo." Peter moans. Pulling the blankets over his head to block the glaring light from his sensitive eyes. "Just let me stay in here all weekend. I'll eat non-perishables and drink water from the bathroom sink. I'll be fine."

Snorting, Tony walks over and sits down on Peters bed. “Ok, time to get up,” he says and starts poking Peter

"Daaaad." Peter wines squirming. "Stoooop."

“Up or I'll tickle you instead.” Smiling, Tony stops poking Peter and holds up a claw hand.

“Fine...” Peter moans. Grumpily pushing the blankets off him.

Tony gets up and Peter rolls out of bed dodging Tony's tickling claw hand as he moves toward his bathroom.

“Shower and then meet us in the kitchen in half an hour for breakfast,” Tony says walking towards the exit. “I have to go. The Eugene Thompson kid will be here like 5 minutes ago. They want to film the first meeting. You know...". Tony pauses rolling his eyes and begins to leave '...PR and all that bull shit.'

“Great,” says Peter quietly now alone. Remembering who won the competition he sighs and begins brushing his teeth. Anxious of how this weekend will pan out.

 

\----------------------------

 

After getting dressed Peter makes his way to breakfast. He slows as he comes to the end of the hallway and listens to the voices in the kitchen.

"This is so cool" He hears his worst nightmare speaking excitedly. Ok so maybe he’s exaggerating a little on the worst nightmare thing. “This is so cool, I can’t believe I’m here!”

“Now Eugene” Peter hears Pepper say using her scary business voice.

“Flash!” Flash interrupts. “Sorry” he apologises immediately after. “Please, call me Flash”.

“Now Flash”. Pepper corrects. “In order for you to stay here any longer, it’s required of you to sign this non-disclosure agreement. There are confidential things you will see and hear this weekend and we must ensure that that information is _kept_ secret and confidential, understand? If you do not sign this agreement I must have you escorted out of this building immediately.”

“O-OK ma’am. I understand.”

Peter hears some rustling of paper and the scratching of a pen.

“Alright then. Thank you for signing. Now, as I was saying there is some confidential information you will be privy to this weekend. One of those in just a few minutes...”

Peters' heart starts beating faster as he listens.

“…You see, Tony and I have adopted a son” Pepper pauses “and we wish for any information of his identity to remain secret until we are ready to reveal his presence. You understand?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Flash answered sounding shocked.

“Furthermore, our son attends the same school as you, Midtown High. I am unsure if you will recognise him. Either way, you are not to reveal his identity to _anyone_ outside of this household. With the kind of work we do, we take his protection very seriously.” Pepper finishes.

“I-I promise I won’t say a-anything.” Flash stutters

Peter hears Tony’s fake laugh, the one he uses around strangers. Peter knew that if Flash wasn’t a teenager Tony would be much more like his public persona. “No need to look so scared kid. Sit down and eat.”

Peter takes a few deep breaths, straightens his clothes and slowly walks from around the corner into the kitchen.

“Hi.” He says eyeing Flash. Flash’s face morph into shock and then horror as he realises just who the son of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts is.

“Good morning dear,” Pepper says embracing him and kissing him on the forehead.

Peter’s looks to Pepper and his cheeks turn slightly red. “Morning Mum,” says Peter quietly hugging her back with a quick glance at Flash who dropped his fork at the work ‘mum’.

“Flash. This is our son Peter.” Pepper introduces Peter to his enemy. “Do you know each other from school?”

“Uhh.” Flash hesitates.

“NO!” Yells Peter accidentally loud. “Well… yes, but only briefly. We don’t really know each other.  Never really talked.” He continues quieter laughing nervously.

“Riiight, well sit-down Peter. Eat” Tony says to Peter. “The rest of the crew will come by later today.”

Peter sits as far as he can from Flash without it looking odd, which happens to be to the left of Pepper. Tony, looking incredibly uncomfortable is on the opposite side facing Pepper.

Flash has made it his business to sit as close to Tony’s left as possible.

 

\----------------------------

 

Breakfast was an awkward affair. Flash kept asking questions about the tower, about the penthouse, about Peter. Then he went on about his fathers ‘donations’ and how he was the smartest in school and kept not so subtly hinting that he should get an internship at Stark Industries.

By the time breakfast was over and Flash was finally quiet Tony looked ready to bolt to his lab.

“Can Ned come over today?” Peter asks breaking the silence and placing his knife and fork on his plate.

“Peter…” Says Pepper trailing off. “Maybe this isn’t the best weekend.”

“You have Flash here to get to know Pete.” Tony added.

Peter blanched. They were going to make them interact. “Please! I promised him he could come over this weekend.” Peter makes puppy eyes at Pepper who sternly looks back at him.

“Oh fine, sure.” Tony gives in.

“Tony!” Pepper scolds.

“What? You know I can’t say no those eyes… Look at them!” Tony gestures to Peter who dials the eyes up to eleven and quivers his bottom lip.

Sighing Pepper gives in. “Fine…”

“Yes!” Peter cheers in triumph.

“But not until tomorrow.”

“Aww.”

“That’s as good as your gonna get kid,” Tony smirks. Tony pauses and quickly glances at Flash “I uhh have work to do in the lab today-” Tony starts.

“-and I also have a meeting this morning so-” Pepper quickly adds on.

“-you’re both kids. Peter we’re leaving you to show Flash around. Go do something teenagery- ”

“-we’ll see you both back here when everyone else arrives. Friday will let you know.-”

“-Skedaddle kiddies.” Tony finishes hurrying away.

“Mr Stark!” Flash yells after them. “I can help you in the lab!”

 “Really guys?” Peter mutters to himself as they leave.

Flash turns around to glare at Peter. “Peni-”

“Just so you know” Peter interrupts what he’s sure was going to be one of Flash’s boring monologues. “The moment I say _anything_ to them about our history you’re _gone_. So be careful Flash, you’re on my turf now.”

Flash closes him mouth and glares at Peter.

“Is everything ok Peter?” Friday’s voice fills the room making Flash jump.

Peter smiles. “Everything is fine Friday. No need to worry.”


End file.
